Tickling Should Be Kept A Secret
by herzeleidx
Summary: He told her his brother shrieked like a little girl when he was tickled. But wasn't as if he were ticklish, right? [RikuxOlivia] For: Wolf Fangs, Zarya, drakonlily, Starling94, Charmed Shadow, KairiLuv, and Kori Tenshi. You guys rock!


_A/N: Quick thing I wanted to write for all those who enjoy Riku x Olivia. Thanks to: Wolf Fangs, Zarya, drakonlily, KairiLuv, Starling94, Charmed Shadow, Kori Tenshi, and Bracken-Fae. It means a lot you guys, I know it sounds dumb and all, but I really didn't expect to many people to like an OC I came up with. :smiles: Thanks ya'll.

* * *

_

Okay, so when she had complained about him coming over before; it had been exaggerated, he could actually be quite amusing. Take now for instance, doing a brilliant impression of their grouchy chemistry teacher.

"Miss Tresscar, would you _please_ quit speaking with Mr. Takahashi and accompany me up at the boards. Maybe _you _will be able to show the class this particular experiment." He said, pinching his nose so it came out squeaky. He let go of his nose and chuckled, "I could swear he's in love with you."

Olivia's face scrunched up with disgust, "Riku, that's gross. I'm just one of his favorite students is all." She said with a slight shrug of her thin shoulders.

Riku raised his eyebrows, "Kitty, you don't get good grades in chemistry, let alone _like _the subject."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest but ended up sighing in defeat, he was right. "Still, it's not funny."

He grinned, "Fine, fine. But you know what is?"

Olivia tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrow, "What?" She inquired, expecting some sort of perverted or suggestive comment.

"When you tickle my brother, he shrieks like a girl." He said.

Olivia frowned, "Oooh, that's not nice," She reprimanded. Olivia had grown quite fond of Riku's younger brother Mikio.

Riku shrugged, "So?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, "Besides, what's wrong with sounding like a girl?"

Riku rolled his eyes to the top of his head, "Nothing…if you're a girl. But if you're a guy…it's creepy." He explained.

Olivia huffed, "Well, I happen to like guys with a feminine side. Should I date your brother instead?" She crossed her arms and turned away from him to hide the smug grin that was forming on her lips.

Riku's eyes widened a fraction, "_That's _not funny."

She snorted and turned back to face him, "You're brother is ticklish?"

He nodded, "Uh-huh…I just said that."

Olivia grinned again, "I know, but I'm trying to figure something out." He gave her a suspicious look and she only stuck out her tongue and bit it.

"Are _you _ticklish?" She inquired.

Riku's eyebrows furrowed together, "Why?"

She shrugged, "Just curious. I heard somewhere that being ticklish was a genetic thing."

He gave her a suspicious look, "You lie." He stated after a moment.

She laughed and shook her head, "Nuh-uh."

Riku shook his head and grabbed the remote, he went to switch it on but a light brush on his side made him jerk to the side and drop the remote. "What the-?" His questioning was interrupted when he let out squeal. He heard Olivia erupt into laughter as her fingers continued to move lightly a long his sides.

He began to laugh loudly, kicking his legs and throwing his arms around in a pitiful attempt to push her away, "K-Kitty," He gasped, "Kitty," He continued to laugh until tears were coming out of his eyes, "K-Kitty s-stop."

"What?" She teased, "What I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"I-I s-said s-stop." He choked, while continuing to laugh.

"What?" She inquired again, "I'm sorry Riku, I can't quite understand you."

"P-please stop." He begged.

"What?"

"P-please!"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"P-please Olivia s-stop!"

Olivia thought for a moment, "Only if you say that…I'm the bestest and prettiest girl in the world and that you're ugly."

His eyes snapped open but his laughing never ceased, "W-what? N-no w-way Kitty."

"Then I won't stop." She said.

His eyes widened, "E-evil." She continued to tickle him for ten minutes, never once letting him have a breath. In the beginning he had been determined to not let her win. But as she kept tickling him (showing no mercy mind you) he began to give in.

"F-fine!" He cried, "Y-you're the b-bestest and prettiest g-girl i-in the w-world a-and I-I'm u-u-ugly." Olivia let out a maniacal laugh and stopped.

"There," She cooed, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Riku sat up, wincing at the pain it caused his ribs, and narrowed his aqua eyes, "Oh shut up." He snapped. She laughed again and fell back on the couch. He sighed and shook his head, "Weirdo." He muttered. Olivia stopped laughing and sat up quickly.

"What was that?" She questioned sharply.

He smirked and shrugged it off, "Nothing Kitty." She sniffed and turned her head away from him. He grinned, "Just that you're so damn-" He began smoothly but she cut him off.

"Shove it." She hissed, he chuckled and she shook her head.

"What time is it Kitty?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, check the clock."

He grinned, "Could you?"

Olivia gave a snort, "Get off your lazy ass and do it yourself."

He pouted, "Watch your mouth." He scolded playfully. She glared and flicked on the TV he smirked and stood up.

"I'll be back." He told her, she stared at the TV and nodded absently, "I'm just going to go get some booze."

That brought her back and she looked at him with wide eyes, "What?" She screeched.

He grinned arrogantly, "Relax, I'm kidding. I just was trying to get your attention."

She frowned and bit her lip but went back to watching the show on TV. He strode into the kitchen and looked at the clock, 5:45, he had fifteen minutes. "You should really get a clock in your living room." He called. Her reply was "Get a life loser" It caused him to chuckle. He walked back out and sat down next to her.

"I have to get going soon." He said. She nodded and chewed on her bottom lip. He sighed, and leaned closer to her, "Hey Kitty, I got to go." He whispered. She shivered and looked over at him.

"Oh…sorry." She said sheepishly, but then stuck out her lower lip, "Why?"

"Babysitting." He explained with mock-drama. He tilted his head back and put his hand on his forehead. She giggled and rolled her green eyes.

"Aw, be nice. Mikio is cute."

"Believe what you want too." He said dryly, she gave another kittenish laugh and sat up.

"Well, alright." She said standing up along with him, she wrapped her arms around his neck in quick hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye."

He smirked, "Later Kitty." He said while heading out of her house.

She smiled and watched him, "Oh wait! Riku!" She called, he paused in mid-step and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Yah?"

"When you're being tickled, you shriek like a little girl."

* * *

_A/N: Okay…that wasn't very well written. XD Sorry guys, I tried. It's a bit late and I'm trying to get this done to start writing Haunted ((Hears drakon "whooing" in backround)) See? My "public" wants me too. :snickers: Blame drakon:laughs: Kidding. Well as I am writing this note I am sobbing hysterically while listening to Duncan Sheik's song 'Barely Breathing' Good song people, you should listen to it. Gawrsh, it's utterly amazing how pathetic I am. My summer sucks this year. Well, I will end my notes here and hope to high heaven that you guys liked it. I thought it was rather cute. Please review. :smiles slightly: _


End file.
